


Love in an Elevator

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Smut, claustrophobia induced panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: During your first convention as an actress on Supernatural, you get stuck on an elevator with Misha. He calms you when you start to panic, and somehow things lead to smut.





	

It was your first convention since getting a role on Supernatural, and you were excited. You hadn’t really gotten to meet many fans yet, but according to the internet, there were going to be tons at this convention. You had your own panel scheduled, along with photo ops, and tons of other fun activities.

You made your way out of your room and walked down the hall to the elevator, you wanted to get downstairs early as there was a storm coming in. Which was technically already here. You could hear the thunder outside. The doors to the elevator were just beginning to shut when you started sprinting down the hall.

“Hey! Wait!” you called. Luckily, you saw a hand reach out and stop the doors for you.

You smiled as you walked into the elevator, happy to see Misha.

“Thanks.” you said, slightly out of breath.

“Well if I would’ve known it was you I wouldn’t have held it.” he joked, thought he did say it with a flirty tone of voice, earning a playful smack from you.

Thunder vibrated the building as Misha pressed the button for the ground floor. You felt slightly nervous as the doors closed this time, Misha didn’t notice as he tweeted away on his phone. You pulled out your phone to try and distract yourself as more thunder rumbled. You never liked storms very much; and you didn’t know the storm was going to be here so soon.

All was going well on the journey down until the lights flickered out, and the elevator stopped; leaving you and Misha standing in the small pitch black space.

“Nope.” you said, disagreeing with the whole idea mother nature had of trapping you in here. You knew you should’ve stepped out the first time you’d heard the thunder.

Misha’s flashlight on his phone came on and he looked at you.

“You okay?” he asked as he walked to the emergency phone on the elevator.

“Yeah, for now.” you said, already imagining the inevitable panic attack your claustrophobia would soon bring on.

Misha had only known you a few months but he’d known enough about you to know that you weren’t particularly fond of small spaces. Whenever you’d be filming and you had to squeeze into a tight space, you’d pace around, trying to avoid it at all costs.

He tried using the phone to call out, but the line was dead. He let out a frustrated sigh and dropped it, letting it dangle there as your breathing began to speed up.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay-” he started, putting a hand on your shoulder- “here, sit.”

He helped you slide down the mirrored wall to sit down, he sat down next to you as he tried to call the hotel from his phone. To his and your surprise, the hotel thought Misha was joking when he’d said it was you two were stuck in the elevator. Either way, they couldn’t do anything about it with the power in the entire hotel being out.

“That’s fucking awesome.” you said sarcastically, the sarcasm being your only form of comfort at the moment.

“We’ll get out, we just have to wait out the storm to pass.” he assured you. He scooted closer to you and put his arm around your shoulders.

At this point the elevator felt as if it was closing in on you. You tried to focus on Misha, but with the darkness of the tiny space and the relentless thunder outside, there was no hope. Before you realized it, you were hyperventilating, desperately chasing after the ability to breath. You uncrossed your legs and pulled your knees up to your chest, all the while Misha was trying to distract you.

“We’re gonna have so much fun downstairs,” he began, “everyone’s so excited to have you here this weekend – and it’s all gonna be okay.”

He pulled you into a hug as tears ran down your cheeks. You couldn’t speak right now, you could only focus on the walls closing in on you.

“What normally helps?” Misha asked, he’d been trying so hard, but was honestly running out of ideas.

You shook your head, not that he could see it, but without any other ideas, Misha ran his hand through your hair and pulled you down to kiss your forehead and let you lean on his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around you.

“S-sorry-” you breathed out as your breathing slowed slightly, Misha’s actions beginning to calm you. You felt silly that you didn’t want to admit that it was the physical contact that was calming you down.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Don’t be ashamed of letting me know what helps.” He seemed to have taken the hint, and moved his hand to your chin and lifted your face up to look at him. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips, and you began to calm down almost instantly.

When he broke away from you, you were able to wipe the tears from your face. You wondered what that kiss meant, but in this moment, you didn’t really care. You went back to resting your head on his shoulder as you calmed down more while he ran his fingers through your hair.

You began to doze off when Misha spoke up again.

“Looks like the storm isn’t blowing over for at least another hour.”  
“Big storm.” you mumbled as you sat back up to take your jacket off. Who knew that elevators were so hot for extended periods of time?

“Yep-” he set his phone day and looked over at you. You slid your boots off and scooted over to lay down on the floor, which was at least carpeted- “feeling better?”

“Yeah, just hot.” you said as you rested your arms above your head.

Misha had begun to take his jacket off as well before lying down on the floor next to you.

“You’d think they’d have air conditioning in these things.” he said.

“They do,” you laughed, “The power’s just out.”

“Whatever.” Misha laughed, it was adorable the way that he got embarrassed.

He playfully shoved you, and your grabbed your arm, pretending to be hurt. You even went as far as gasping.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” He asked as he rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow to make sure that he didn’t actually hurt you.

You began to laugh at the sound of worry in his voice, wishing that you could see his face right now.

“One of the many great things about being an actress.” you joked as you reached up to grab his shirt and pull him down. He pressed his lips to yours without hesitation, some of the natural tension in the room that you hadn’t realized was built up faded away as he moved his lips against yours.

You started to sit up, Misha guiding you by putting his hands on your waist. You both stood up, your lips never parting from his as you found yourself backed up against the cool glass wall. Misha traced the inside of your lip with his tongue before you granted him access to your mouth; soon enough your tongues were rolling over each other.

His hands roamed your body, and you’d gotten the feeling that it’d been awhile for him. You finally pushed him back and smirked, not that he could see it.

“So a whole hour huh?” you asked.

“ _Uh-huh._ ” he confirmed as you kissed him one last time before reaching down and loosening his belt buckle and undoing his pants.

You smiled against his lips before dropping to your knees. You pulled his pants down over his hips along with his boxers, his cock springing free. You looked up at him, forgetting about the darkness for a moment before you gripped his erection tightly. You pumped him a few times before taking him into your mouth, not worried about teasing him.

Misha’s hand gripped onto your hair as he moaned, along with variations of your name and _fuck_ escaping his mouth. You bobbed your head on his cock, sucking and stroking what wouldn’t fit. You slowed your speed ever so slightly as you began to suck gently on the tip, his knees buckling as he pulled you off of him.

“Take your pants off, I need to fuck you.” he breathed, and you obliged. When your pants and panties were flung to the side, Misha was back on you, pressing you back up against the mirrored wall, kissing you passionately, his tongue exploring your mouth as you jumped up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“ _Fuck me already, Misha._ ” you begged as he kissed your neck.

Without having to wait much longer, he moved his hand down and guided his cock to your entrance, rubbing his head through your soaked folds as you writhed with anticipation. When the tip of his cock brushed against your clit, you squirmed, moaning his name, begging him to fuck you.

He finally pushed himself into you, both of you letting out a groan as he stretched and filled you.

“ _God-_ ” you moaned, “ _please move._ ”

“ _I’m no god-_ ” he said sarcastically as he slowly started to move- “ _but I do play an angel._ ” he switched to his Castiel voice for the last half of the sentence as he pulled out slightly and slammed back into you, causing you to cry out.

_Fuck, that was hot_ , you thought to yourself.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as your head fell back against the wall, taking his cock as if it’d be the last thing you’d ever do. Misha allowed you to slide down just a little bit, the slightly different angle causing his cock to hit your sweet spot with each thrust.

“ _Shit!_ ” you shouted as your throbbing clit begged to be stimulated. You removed one your arms from around Misha’s shoulder and moved your hand down to circle your clit, your moans getting louder and louder the closer you got to your release.

“ _Come for me._ ” he said, his voice low and breathy as he leaned down to kiss you, capturing your moans.

It didn’t take much more than massaging your clit and Misha pounding into you to make you come; and when you did come, you came hard.

It’d been quite awhile since you’d had a hook up, even longer since your last relationship; and you weren’t planning on getting any today, which took your body by surprise. You trembled as Misha held you up and fucked you through your orgasm, his hand moving to cup your face. Your walls clenching around him caused his own release; and without thinking his hand moved up into your hair and gripped tightly, pulling your head to the side, you didn’t mind though. Every sound he was making right now was worth it as his cum spilled into you.

Just as he stilled in you there was a loud, alarm-like buzz just before the lights came back on.

“Fuck.” Misha mumbled before letting you down, and both of you scrambled to get dressed. You’d never put your pants back on as fast as you did just then.

You looked up at him, grinning as you started lacing your boots back up.

“At least we both finished.” you joked, just as the elevator started moving.

Misha doubled over, the sight of his nose crinkling and the sound of his laughter igniting your own laughter.

The rest of this weekend was going to be fun; and hopefully Misha would accompany you in your room tonight.


End file.
